Boom, Headshot
by Bubbleztehpwn
Summary: Watching him walk off the battlefield, she had to admit his rookie mistake, he had no right to complain after they win. Because win they will.
1. Boom, headshot

The Scarlet warrior slowly exhales, fixing the bandanna hiding her vibrant hair colour from the enemies, adrenaline pumping hard, she can taste the sweat trailing down her flush face, hear the shifting sounds of Simon from the door of the bus, the grip on her gun hardening. She had to remain invisible, silent, Simon was playing look out and he looked uncomfortable being so exposed. If she wasn't sure she'd need him, she would've just shot him anyway. But she needed someone to take any shots against the bus and after she had rescued him from an onslaught, he was indebted to her, which she uses completely to her advantage. It was their first time playing this game, but damned if she wouldn't try her hardest to win.

The outside of the broken down bus was littered with the greasy paint left behind by the exploded ammunition, shells of the destroyed balls littering the surroundings. No one seemed to suspect they were in there yet movement outside has her on high alert, and before she can confirm the team of this player, she shoots. Watching with anticipation as the bullet of paint explodes right on the mask of Jellal. Watching him walk off the battlefield, she had to admit his rookie mistake, he had no right to complain after they win. _Because win they will._

Groaning at the loss of a team mate, she knew they'd have to leave their current hideout soon. The secure hideout was a little obvious, being the only bus within the map, they could easily get trapped, she tumbles towards Laxus, grabbing his hand. Slipping out of the bus, around the back of it. Erza made a quick scan, glancing at possible spots to get an advantage.

The area is mostly barns with hay, and a small house in the middle. It can't be entered but it makes for decent cover. Although exposed to one of the open barns dotting the four walls of the house. Unacceptable, looking to the barn to the right, a flurry of bullets are sprayed towards the soldier, Simon tries to go around and is shot out of the game. There is at least a guy on each side, and they're clearly trying to flank her.

Making a risky decision, she starts running towards the guy who had been shooting at her, shooting as she goes, she's hit a few times, and bruises will be left. But she's taken him down too it seems, the referee tells Laxus he's out. And as he makes his way to Erza he punches her arm, and she returns the favour in full.

Jellal comes up to them, complaining about a camper in the bus head shooting him, Erza gives Laxus an almost devilish grin to the complaint, a knowing glint in her eye. Laxus guffaws at her, speeding up to walk next to Jellal who still attempts to clean off his helmet, getting nudged by Laxus before he points to Erza.

Her smirk forewarning Jellal of his mistake, he turns back to Laxus almost disbelieving.

It was a good game.


	2. Capture the flag

The rules of the game were simple, capture the flag; with a twist. One person on the attacking team could 'ressurect' anyone on the field as long as they touched them, they were referred to as the medic, however if the medic was shot in the head, they were out.

So on team Edolas, Erza had devised an ambitious plan, with Jellal as the medic, she would be front guard, Laxus will watch their six as they made their way through the map.

As far as maps went in the game of paintball, this map was fairly small. Small, but with a steep hill.

She interlocks her fingers with Jellal's, willing herself to calm down, face flushing, heart racing and the game hadn't even began. Standing at the bottom of the hill, with Laxus giving her a shit-eating grin which she'll have to hit him for later, they prepare for the game start whistle.

Suddenly a sharp whistle indicating the beginning of the game, has her and Jellal running right down the middle of the map straight for the flag.

Laxus and Simon firing at the enemy, dividing their attention. Erza doing her job as the meat shield preventing any hits on Jellal, a shout of recognition from the opposing team, identifying and picking out Jellal and Knightwalker making their way to the flag.

Letting go of Jellal's hands, but finding his touch on her back, Erza Knightwalker decides to show the Fairy Tail bastards just how ruthless she can be.

Shots hitting her from almost everywhere, but Jellal stayed behind her, keeping his head safe from any harm. Storming her way through enemy ranks, shooting everyone on site they charge. Laxus hot on their tails.

Lucy whats-her-name seems to be quickly taken out by Knightwalker with what seemed a vengence. Levy quickly following suit, Gray puts up more of a fight, before finding he's tasting paint from Laxus' gun.

Before either team knew it, Erza and Jellal made their way to the base of the flag, and with a triumpant shout from Jellal, Erza grips the flag in her hands and proceeds to the Ref as he whistles to end the game.

He sings praises for the Edo teams tactics, rather surprised Knightwalker took the brunt of the shots. She shrugs and walks off towards the next map designated for them.

Blushing at Laxus' teasing, thankfully no one can see. Laxus keeping Knightwalker company, understanding her feelings she shifts her view to back where Jellal is, with his girlfriend, Ultear.


End file.
